


Like Rain on Your Wedding Day

by Sangerin



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-05
Updated: 2008-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows Cristina can't return his love in quite the way he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Rain on Your Wedding Day

He thinks of himself as a passionate man. Surgeons make a big deal of being cool and dispassionate, and in theater, he is. But in life, he sees himself as passionate. Romantic. With a capacity to love that has never quite been fully sated or returned.

He knows Cristina can't return his love in quite the way he wants. She bemuses him. He could know Cristina for years and not really _know_ her. She lets so few people close.

He's still not sure if he can love her enough to compensate for the fact that she doesn't really love him.

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't see any rain beyond the title, either.


End file.
